everaftermythologyhighfandomcom-20200216-history
Anita Weddo
Anita Weddo is a 2018-introduced and all-around character. She is the daughter of Ayida-Weddo -the Ioa of rainbows, fertility, wind, water, fire and snakes- and her husband Damballah-Weddo from Vodou. In the destiny confilict, she is a Neutral, due to not wanting in on all the discussions. Character Personality *Troublesome **Gets suspended a lot *Weird **Bad Weird ***Accepts your flaws bc she knows she's worse *Mysterious **She's that chick who her name is known but you can't connect name to face unless you know her *Famous **Known for being a musician under the stage name Anita Flare *Carefree *Artistic and Musical *Doesn't like cold people Appearance The first thing you notice about Anita when she walks into a room is her hair. Her hair is dyed rainbow and uses the darkest shades of the colour. She also has dark skin, and dark brown eyes. Anita is very tall as well. Hobbies and Interests Vandalizing The School With her spray paints, she's a lot like Mal in Ways to be Wicked. Keyboard Anita loves the keyboard a whole lot. She plays with the Rainbows with her friends. Songwriting Anita loves to write songs for different movies. Powers and Abilities *Rainbow-Ignikinesis: Anita can control fire, but it burns in all colors of the rainbow. **Pyric-Spectrum Manipulation: Anita can control the different types of fire. *Shapeshifting: Anita can turn into a snake. Skillset *Keyboard: Anita is an excellent keyboard player, even playing for a band. *Art: Anita is a skilled artist. *Singing: Anita is a very good singer and often sings contralto. Myths How They Go Main Article:Ayida-Weddo How Does Anita Fit Into It? As the daughter of Ayida-Weddo and Damballah, she is destined to take her mother’s place as the next Ayida-Weddo. Viewpoint On Destiny It’s a thing. It’s meh. It’s not worth fighting over. Relationships Family Mother Anita's mother is Ayida-Weddo. They have a fairly good relationship, and Ayida was very relaxed with the rules around Anita. Father Damballah-Weddo, her father, is rather absent from her life. When he does come around, she's happy to see him, and he seemingly doesn't act too hard around her at all. Friends Ampiji Serpent *Besties *Ampiji braids her hair and Anita paints his nails *Band mates as well Kanani Ānuenue *Also band mates and Besties *Roomies *The friend she sings songs with at the top of their voices *But it still sounds good tho Ruben Arco *Rainbow friends Yalissa Liang * More bandmates * More rainbow friends Laqueesha Ragespirit * tba Pets Arke is her pet chameleon. She love Arke to bits and will destroy anyone who touches her precious bebe. Acquaintances Iris L'Eau *Familial Naya Buluku * They're only friends bc their mama said Enemies Garnet Blackburn *He frustrates her *She despises cold people since she thinks they're so rude *"You are going to fail the class!"-Anita To Garnet during when he doesn't want to do team sports in class *Ugģggghh Trivia *Anita's birthday is on the 22nd of September. *Anita's mirror blog is @anita.flare. *Anita has dyed her hair before. *Anita's favourite season is autumn. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Neutrals